


Honey Buns

by Flameo_Hotman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Zuko, Top Sokka, awkward turtle duck zuko, fluff then fuck, implied blow job at the end, kitchen defiled, sokka has a fixation on zuko's mouth, the baker au that no one asked for, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameo_Hotman/pseuds/Flameo_Hotman
Summary: Zuko had been working at his uncle's bakery and café The Jasmine Dragon ever since his uncle had taken him in after Zuko had been put out on the street by his father back in high school. And while he would always have his scar to remind him of that inescapable fact, he had been able to move on from it with his uncle's help. He had healed in the years that had past, but there were still scars, both physical and mental. Sokka was currently enjoying his full-ride scholarship to Ba Sing Se's engineering program, to prepare for his dream of being a famous inventor. As of this very moment, he was trying to find the perfect café to do his studying. Preferably one with great food and coffee at an even better price, and well The Jasmine Dragon had great reviews Aside from the ones about the rude barista and pastry chef, but if those pastries were as good as the reviews said? Well, Sokka could simply look past that.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 783





	Honey Buns

Zuko had been working at his uncle's bakery and café The Jasmine Dragon ever since his uncle had taken him in after Zuko had been put out on the street by his father back in high school. And while he would always have his scar to remind him of that inescapable fact, he had been able to move on from it with his uncle's help. He had healed in the years that had past, but there were still scars, both physical and mental.

Sokka was currently enjoying his full-ride scholarship to Ba Sing Se's engineering program, to prepare for his dream of being a famous inventor. As of this very moment, he was trying to find the perfect café to do his studying. Preferably one with great food and coffee at an even better price, and well The Jasmine Dragon had great reviews Aside from the ones about the rude barista and pastry chef, but if those pastries were as good as the reviews said? Well, Sokka could simply look past that.

A bell chimed as Sokka walked through the door and promptly froze when he saw the man behind the counter, putting out fresh pastries.

Messy dark hair, piercing gold eyes, and pale skin that was free of blemishes, with the sole exception of a horrible scar that marred the left side of his face. And somehow that only made this male all the more beautiful. Sokka was drawn to him like a moth to the flame, and well, if this gorgeous man was that flame? Then Sokka wanted to burn.

And those lips… They were perfect… Wait, those beautiful lips were moving and wrapping themselves around words…

That mouth was saying something.

Sokka snapped back to himself, just in time to hear a hoarse voice snap at him.

"Hey! Earth to weirdo! What is your order? I don't have all day."

Kiss Me?

"Vanilla cappuccino? And uh… Whatever you were just stocking the display with?" Holy mother of the food, did those smell tasty. He wanted to make love to whatever those decadent creations were with his mouth.

"Oh? The pakui berry danishes?" Zuko, according to his name tag, replied. "How many do you want?"

All of them!

"Just two… Oh! And an egg custard tart to go." Sokka added that last part when he remembered he was meeting up with Katara and Aang to go bowling after he finished studying for the day. Maybe if Aang had something to stuff his mouth with, Sokka could be sparred a least a few minutes worth of oogies.

"That'll be $14.50." Sokka hands Zuko a twenty, and when the guy gives him back his change, Sokka dumps the $5.50 into the tip jar. Golden eyes glance between Sokka and the jar, before the annoying set of his smile melted into a rather pretty smile. Seriously the mouth was going to by playing front and center in Sokka's fantasies. It wasn't a smile that said Zuko was happy, but rather just merely pleased and no longer annoyed, by Sokka's existence. Sokka could work with that. His blue eyes flicked back up to Zuko's own.

"Your eyes are so gold…" Shit! That sounded so much better in his head. "It is just your eyes are stunning- Not in a bad way! I mean like in a good way. They are beautiful!" Sokka flushed, feeling foolish, but then Zuko was blushing back and looking stunned. No one had complimented his face, let alone his eyes in year… Not since... Not since he got his scar. The closest anyone got to that was, saying he'd be pretty if it weren’t for that scar, which wasn't really a compliment.

"Uh…" Zuko answered dumbly. "Thanks? Can I have a name for your order?"

"Sokka."

Zuko stood there frozen, still trying to process that someone cute complimented him.

"Would you like a phone number to go with my name?"

Zuko handed over his phone to Sokka in a daze.

"Uh… You know you need to unlock it first, right?"

"Sorry." He stammered, taking the phone back, and unlocking it, before handing it to the attractive guy once more. Sokka just laughed lightly and made quick work of adding his number and a contact photo. Then he gave the phone back for a final time.

"So when do you get off your shift?"

"What?"

"We could go, you know, do an activity? Together? If you want…"

"Did you just invite me, a random stranger, to have sex?"

Sokka sputtered, flushing bright red, "NO! I meant like a date- Not that I don't want to sex with you! I mean just look at you! You're hot- mean… I'm going to shut up now."

Zuko couldn't help it, and he actually laughed.

It was a full belly laugh. This whole situation was absurd, and he had to wipe tears from his good eye, before catching his breath and saying, "Okay, I'll go out with you then. My uncle owns this place, and he will be here at two to take over. So I get off then."

"Okay… Uh… I'll see you then." Sokka smiled and turned to leave.

"What about your coffee and pastries?"

"Oh yeah!"

Sokka felt like an idiot, an incredibly fucking lucky idiot, but an idiot no less. So once he'd collected his order, he rushed out of The Jasmine Dragon and left. When he came back at two, he collected his incredibly hot and awkward date and took him to go to bowling with Katara and Aang, turning what would have been just hanging out into a double date. And then a week later, Sokka took Zuko on a date to the zoo. And then to see a movie, then a play. He took him out to lunches, and then dinners. Soon he hardly went a day without seeing Zuko.

They fell together like two pieces in a puzzle that neither of them had known they were trying to solve, and suddenly when they compared the puzzle pieces of their lives and souls and dreams, a fuller picture began to emerge.

The first time Sokka kissed his boyfriend, Zuko's mouth tastes of cinnamon squares and jasmine tea, and Sokka is lost. But then he remembers that Zuko is at work, and there are other people in line.

"I'll see you tonight, babe," Sokka says, pecking at those perfect lips again, and from then on, Sokka kisses Zuko every chance he gets, and Zuko, in turn, does the same. But its Zuko, who is the first one to say the words "I love you."

Zuko was supposed to be cleaning the kitchen of the shop after closing for the day, but Sokka has him sat up on a counter in that kitchen, and those words just slip out between kisses. And Zuko realizes that he means it. Then Sokka is looking into those golden eyes, his own eyes just as wide as Zuko's good one. Processing what Zuko had just said to him, and when he does, Sokka kisses him hard, and then he's saying it back, and then Zuko's kissing him back.

Suddenly its more than kissing, and Zuko shivers, as Sokka trails bruising kisses along his jaw and down his throat.

Sokka sucks a mark on the soft skin of Zuko’s neck, and Zuko's breath catches because it feels good in ways he didn't think it would.

"Say it again," Sokka growls at him, nipping at his earlobe.

Zuko gasps, clinging to Sokka, "I- OH! I love you. Sokka, I love you. Please don’t stop."

His blood is racing in the best of ways when Sokka ruts against his hips, and he can feel how hard his boyfriend is.

"Say it again." And Zuko does, and Sokka pulls him closer into the friction.

"There is cooking oil on- Auhh!" Zuko cries out, rolling his hips up to meet Sokka's own. Sokka spots the oil anyways and backs off to rush over and grab it, while Zuko hops down from the counter and rips off his apron and works to open his pants. However, before he could do much more than that, Sokka was back and spinning him around to face the counter and bending him over it. A thrill shot through Zuko at being manhandled like this.

Sokka jerked Zuko's pants down his around his thighs, revealing what Sokka decided were a pair of delicious buns in need of his honey. Zuko might call it his ass, but Sokka called it sin.

"What do you want me to do, Beautiful?" Sokka demanded as he smacked a hand against that perfect pert butt.

Zuko gasped, and then glared over his shoulder, snapping, "Fuck me, Sokka. I love you, but please, stop teasing me like this!"

"Anything for you, my darling," Sokka answered as he oiled up his fingers and let some of the oil drizzle out and between Zuko's cheeks. Zuko let out a chocked sound at the first touch of those fingers slipping against him and smearing the oil around his twitching hole, but the sound that he let out as that finger glorious finger breached him was a relieved moan. His heart was pounding faster and faster. "God, you are perfect, Zuko, Baby, you're so beautiful like this." Sokka crocked, mouth suddenly drier than that awful banana bread from the café on 4th street, blue eyes wide and dilated. Had he ever been this turned on before in his life? If not, he was now.

And Zuko?

Zuko was so beyond turned on, that they'd need a new word just to describe how turned on he was. He could feel every single one of his muscles trembling with want and need, screaming out for Sokka, who was now working a second and third finger inside him. Pressing into him until they hit that wonderful bundle of nerves, and he was shouting himself more hoarse than he usually was. "Right! Right There! Sokka! Right There!" And he was arching his back trying to shove himself down harder on those fingers, that touch, that was right there, but not enough.

"You have frosting on your cheek, Baby," Sokka said, voice hungry with need, and then he grabbed Zuko by the hair to pull his face up to meet him in a kiss before he could lick the frosting from Zuko's beautiful face. Vanilla had never tasted so filthy. And it had never tasted this good before.

Not long after that, Sokka decided that Zuko was loose enough, and he withdrew his fingers. Zuko whined from the loss of them, but the sound of a zipper had never been a sweeter song until that moment to his ears. He nearly sobbed in relief at that beautiful sound, that promised the thrumming of his blood soon would be met with completion, and then Sokka was pressing into him. Zuko hadn't taken the time to think about until that moment just how massive Sokka would be, but now with his body gripping at that thick length, slowly sinking into him, Zuko was getting a very good idea of just how massive. He'd never felt this full before, and his brain had all but left him, aside from a very primal, very horny part, that screamed for friction and release.

"Just tell me when." Sokka panted out into the crook of Zuko's neck, once he was fully inside. "I don’t want to hurt you, Beautiful." And soon enough, Zuko's body had adjusted to the intrusion and relaxed around it.

Zuko braced himself, one hand gripping the counter and the other pressed against the backsplash, and grunted, "I'm ready, Sokka."

And Sokka wrapped an arm around his middle, the other still gripping his hair, and began thrusting. Slowly at first but quickly building speed, murmuring, "Oh baby, you're taking my cock so well. Just imagine if we did this after you open the café in the morning. All of those people who would hear you moaning my name, with those pretty lips of yours, Darling." Zuko was an incoherent mess of moaning rapture beneath Sokka.

"S-Sokka! I- Au-Auhhhh!!" Zuko cried out, as his body suddenly went tense like he was a string that had been abruptly pulled taut, and then he saw white, cumming hard on the fabric of his apron.

Sokka only was able to manage a few more shallow thrusts before following suit and spilling inside of his boyfriend. Then they stayed together like that panting until they found they had command of their limbs once again and were able to right themselves. Following that, they made quick work of actually cleaning the kitchen.

"You know… If you really want to make work torture for me, I have a fuck it list…" Zuko said dryly with a sensual smile.

"I do like lists."

And if the next day after, Zuko dragged Sokka into the kitchen to talk and returned with a thin strip of what appeared to be vanilla frosting on his cheek, who would ever know better…


End file.
